ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1157
Magic is Round 1157 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Cover Page *Location Introduced: Funa Bowl *Characters: Mashiba Kumi Summary Ippo still training, and Itagaki Manabu thinks he will have to lie to Kamogawa then and he will get in trouble for it. Ippo mentions he got to finish new Dempsey Roll, since Kamogawa spent so much time with him helping to prepare it, where it is starting to bear fruit. Ippo wants to give him something to be proud of, and being banned from the gym makes him feel so pathetic. He mentions he wanted to show the coach in order to make him happy. Itagaki thinks Ippo still show it to him, after he finishes the New Dempsey Roll, which is why he needs to rest and fully healed. Ippo disagrees since there is no way he can finish it without doing some training for it. Ippo begs Itagaki to teach him magic in order to train for it while doing nothing, but Itagaki tells him there is no such magic. Iimura Mari arrives and tells Ippo there is, not its not so simple as reciting an incantation. Ippo jumps at it. Mari mentions it worked for a boxer already, and ask if there is any sports stores nearby. Ippo takes her to Ōta Sports, where he has good memories with a certain someone. He hasn't been back since then. Mari asks why he hasn't been back, even though he likes it. Ippo tells her he need to prepare himself mentally before going in. The store clerks try to get Ippo to buy an expensive piece of training equipment, that all Ippo needs to do is where it and his muscles will power up. Ippo thinks it is the "magic item" that Mari was mentioning. Next he tries to get Ippo to buy a spring suit, and he tries it on. Mari tells him to put it away since she found what she was looking for. Ippo's happy since it only cost 2000 Yen, and he notices it is pretty heavy. Mari tells him to put it his wrist and ankles, since it was something Sendō Takeshi used in the past to help him gain his dashing ability. Ippo thanks her, and he heads to Yamaguchi Tomoko to see on how to use them. She mentions if Ippo can't bring himself to sit still and rest up, then he needs to move slowly with no sudden changes in directions, slowly with everything that he does. Ippo start training by moving slowly why wearing the weights. At Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Itagaki Manabu tells Aoki Masaru and Kimura Tatsuya that Ippo's been walking slowly instead of training. They think he is lying to cover for Ippo, but Itagaki mentions Ippo been bowling at Funa Bowl Trivia *The last time Ippo visited Ōta Sports, it was Round 7, when Miyata help him buy some infighter boots. *Iimura Mari visited Osaka in Round 246, where Sendō Takeshi shows her the leg weights. *The Spring Body suits that Ippo tries on is similar to the spring suit that appeared in another Weekly Shonen Magazine series in Kyojin no Hoshi (Star of the Giants). Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1101 to 1200 Category:Volume 116 Category:10 Months in the Making Arc Chapters